


coder

by allva



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allva/pseuds/allva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a new girl with an updated nightmare comes to the city, see what will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was riding in my nightmare that I call dark on a count of his black armor, “Dark is there any Britannia nightmares nearby?” I asked. “No mistress Fire” Dark answered, “cool” I said. We kept riding until Dark said, “Mistress there is a nightmare ahead of us," I hid and contacted the nightmare in voice only. “Hello” I said, a voice said, “hello, who is this?”. I asked “Are you Japanese or Britannia?”, the voice answer with “Japanese, why?”. I moved Dark out of the hiding place, “Do you work for zero?” I asked. The voice answered with a “yes, why," I said, “cool, can I see him?”. The voice asked “why should I let you?” I answered with “cause I’m Japanese and I have an offer for him”. The voice said, “Follow me," Dark follows the nightmare to a warehouse. The nightmare stops and a girl gets out, Dark said, “Be careful mistress Fire”. I id “I will Dark," I get out and walk up to her and said, “okay, I’m following. We walked up to a masked person, the girl said, “Zero, this girl here said she has an offer for you”. “What is the offer” zero asked, “a better hideout, better equipment and an alliance with a powerful person” I answered. Zero said, “Let us speak in private” to the girl, the girl left us alone. “who is this powerful person” zero asked, “me” I answered. “So you want the offer” I asked, before he answered there was a crash. Me and him ran to the crash and found Dark with lots of create in his hands, I walked up to Dark and asked “what are you doing”. Dark places the creates down and the girl from before said, “it was helping us move these creates of equipment”, zero comes up to me and asked “who is Dark”. I answered with “Dark is the name of my nightmare”, “why would you ask your nightmare and not the person inside” asked the girl. “Because there is no one inside Dark” I answered, “then how did it move” asked the girl. “Dark has a mind of his own” I answered, “it has a mind of it’s own” the girl asked. “yup” I answered, the girl asked “how is that possible”. “Don’t know” I answered smiling, Dark places his hand beside my feet. “Guess its time to get back to hq” I said stepping on his hand, “you can come if you want to” I said. “We’ll come” said zero, “not all of you only two people” I said. “okay” said zero, “I’ll come with you” said the girl.


	2. Author's Notes

I am having a bit of writer's block and I just thought that I want you the readers to tell me what you guys might what the characters in the story to do next and if there were any pairings you guys want me to write about.

 

Comment, send me a message or email me and I will see what I can do.

My email is fireblazenight@yahoo.com


End file.
